Bonkai Oneshot Halloween collection
by Cathola
Summary: Collection of Halloween Oneshots (Bonkai) 2015 Warning for: some smut (?) (second chapter), bad bad bad pick-up lines and horrible humor. FLUFF... You have been warned. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**The Murder**

It could be dangerous, Bonnie knows that better than anyone, but she still gives Kai the knife even though her mind screams _no._ The cold handle of her favorite knife leaves her hand and changes owner from the beautiful witch to the devious man sitting beside her. Kai takes a break from his singing of "This is Halloween" and takes the knife with a firm grip.

She feels no fear, not really, however she can't shake the feeling of Kai being able to ruin everything. He could make a big mess and in a way she would like to do so too. A beautiful mess. Ruin the sofa with stains she would never be able to wash away, stab the cushions with the knife Kai and she just used to commit horrific actions and let the feathers be her bed.

She looks at Kai in the corner of her eye, glances down at his lips; a twisted smile on his concentrated face, and without thinking licks her own lips.

He twists his head to stare at her. "Do you enjoy what you're seeing, baby?" The smile grows bigger.

"Don't call me baby." Bonnie furrows her brows and clenches her fists, now regretting her decision to give him the knife.

He only shakes his head slightly and then meets her eyes again. "After what we just did... why shouldn't I call you baby? We're like a couple, and besides we have two more to go."

"' _Two more to go'_?! You almost killed the other ones!" She yells at him with clenched jaws.

"That's why I let you do it, you make them oh so pretty." He chuckles and lifts up the knife high in the air before letting it, with a terrifying sound, sink into his next victim.

"If you do it like that it's torture, you can't cut like you're Dexter on crack."

Kai crosses his arm with a pout, the knife dangling loosely in his hand. "I thought you hadn't done this before."

"I live in Mystic Falls, Kai. Pretty much all of us have done it at some point." Bonnie massages her temples. "Just cut out the damn face."

He whistles low. "That sounds really bizarre, Bonnie."

She sighs. Her legs are stiff from sitting in the same position for too long but she still manages to stand up and stand behind Kai. Her hands find his broad shoulders and she uses him to slip down behind him.  
He is facing forward, paralyzed by the skin to skin contact with the witch. He takes a quick glance over the shoulder and swallows loudly.

She giggles in his ear. "Are you nervous?" She teasingly lets her lips briefly touch his neck on the way. "You were the one asking me to do this with you."

He shakes his head, but his body is his own enemy; he swallows once again, his spine straightens and he licks his gorgeous lips.

"You're nervous around me, but not when you almost killed something that innocent?"

She moves in closer to his back, pressing her breasts against him. The clothes she's wearing today isn't nearly covering her enough and it's hugging her figure; the day of tricks has it's Queen of Sin.

The sharp sound of the knife dropping to the floor stops her actions. "What are you doing, Bonnie?"

"I'm helping you succeed with at least one of them", she says with a grin on her plump lips.

The knife is waiting for her and she wastes no time picking it up from the floor – the floor covered with the guts from their first guinea-pigs before they had the sense to have a bag to throw away the insides.  
She takes the knife and puts it back into his hand, covering it with her own, and ignores his snow white knuckles.

"Follow this line...", she whispers and lets the knife follow her imagination of the victim's new mouth. "And then the eyes..."

It takes them eight minutes to complete.

The pits and pieces they cut are thrown into the black bag, soon to be buried in the yard or the forest, and she cleans the knife from any evidence of their doings.

She clears her throat. "You won't tell anyone about this... right?" Her head drops to his shoulder. " _Why did I do this, why did I say yes?_ " she asks herself, too quiet for him to hear her questions.

"Tell anyone what? That we spent time together?" Kai shakes his head. "If you are ashamed of it then-"

"Ashamed? Look at _them_ , Kai! We're horrible, I won't be able to face my friends if they knew I – you and I – did that!" As her words leave her lips she closes her eyes.

"I've done worse, Bonnie."

"I know you have", she sighs.

"It's fine, I will take the blame", he says and pats her head, but quickly removes it.

Her heart picks up its pace when she realizes how close they are; the need to tease him has left her system and something else replaces it. Hesitantly she puts her arms around him and moves her head to the crook of his neck.

"Thank you", she says against his neck and then releases him. Her black high heels produce a loud noise against the wooden floor when she walks away from him with one hand over her beating heart.

The man sitting on the floor is frozen in his place – mouth gaping and eyebrows raised. "You're leaving?"

She nods her head and looks down and away from him. Another pair of footsteps join hers. "We have to set them on fire first, we're not done."

The window outside shows her the black night, the leaves have fallen from the trees and a grand moon is decorating the sky. They would burn so beautifully in the garden. She shakes her head, she should go, but she can't. Just like she couldn't find the will to say no when he asked her to help him, she can't walk out that door. The reason is not unknown to her, but she doesn't want to say it aloud. If she did, that would mean it's real and there would be no going back.

She doesn't answer him; she just picks up a lighter from a small table in the corner of the room.  
A long finger points at their horrific creations. "The porch should be fine, I take two and you take the other ones."

Kai nods and without saying anything to each other they put them on the porch. Sweat is forming on her forehead since it was a lot heavier than she'd thought, however Kai doesn't seem to mind the weight. The weight of the lighter in her hand's comforting, but she gives it to a shocked Kai.

"You should do it."

He hesitates but still accepts it; he gives her a last glance as if to look if she regrets it, however there is no regret and he quickly ignites them one by one.

"They are beautiful", she says quietly.

Kai huffs. "Of course they are, we made them."

Bonnie can't help herself from giving him a big smile, making him take a small step back with a hand over his heart.

"Damn, Bonnie, I seem to have broken my leg when I fell for you."

Her laughter pierces the spooky night. "And if you continue with the pick-up lines I will probably fall for you too."

"Is that so?" He inches closer to the now silent and still woman beside him. It's Bonnie's turn to swallow when she realizes what she said. "I know a lot of pick-up lines, Bonnie."

Her gaze finds the glow on the porch; her lips form a grin by the sight. "Game on." She meets his gaze once again. "I bet you can't make me fall for you by the time those-" Bonnie points in the direction of the porch. "-have rotten away."

"And if I can?"

"Then I will..." She pauses. "Dress up as anything you want next Halloween."

A lopsided grin matches hers. "Game on, baby."

Bonnie roles her eyes and faces their creations once again. Almost all of them look horrible, almost disgustingly ugly, however some of them are okay enough not to embarrass her.

"You know, Kai, for this being, like, your first attempt it's quite good."

"Thank you, ma'am", he replies and bows dramatically.

When the witch leaves the devious man, she leaves with a smile. She leaves him standing in the middle of the night with only pumpkins as company. He smiles and gazes at the last pumpkin on the porch, the last creation they made. "You are my favorite one, please rot only when she has fallen for me." He sighs. "I guess I will have to google some pick-up lines."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hi, I hope you enjoyed that Halloween inspired oneshot (I'm sorry about the pick-up lines, but unfortunately** **there will be more of those in future oneshots).  
So did you understand it was pumpkins all along? I really tried to be sneaky with it... I at least tried :) ****I would love to get feedback on that** **aspect** **of the story, if you got "fooled", since this was my first time trying it.  
May we meet again in the next oneshot  
And happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Costume**

 **Warning: some smut (?), horrible pick-up lines and bad humor.**

 **Words: 2700+  
You have been warned.**

The wind blows through the trees resulting in a branch knocking on Bonnie's bedroom window. The cold Halloween night is embracing the whole town; people wear gloves, thick coats and scarfs to keep themselves warm while trick-or-treating, and children jump around in hope of keeping warm since some of their costumes aren't made for the abnormal chill in the air.  
Inside the house it's fairly cozy; Bonnie has to wear socks or her feet would freeze to death, but besides that it's okay.

She walks toward the window and puts her hand on the glass. Children are laughing loud enough for her to hear, they swing their bags filled with candy and sweets to stop moments later to either eat some of it or compare it with a friend, and all kinds of monsters pass by her house.

A sigh escapes her lips. She would give almost anything if she could go trick-or-treating like she used to do, but it doesn't feel right. Besides, she doesn't have a costume.

It takes her a few seconds before realizing she hears another kind of knock than the knocking from the branch. The tempo of the unfamiliar knocking is rapid, as if the person is in danger.

The stairs protest under her feet when she runs down the stairs, making loud thumps as she takes her way to the door. When she reaches the door and is just about to open she stops. What are odds someone is dying and knocks on her door? It's probably just kids eager and impatient to get their fair square of candy. The door has a tiny keyhole but she can't see anything. She blinks and tries to look through it again. That's the moment she sees a movement in the keyhole and almost falls backwards when she steps away from the door. Someone is looking at _her_ through the keyhole, staring back at her.

"What do you want?" she asks the person on the other side of the door. Her fingers ignites and she lets her magic keep a small flame dancing in her palm.

"Trick or treat", a voice answers but there is something off with it. It sounds like a child trying to sound like an adult, or, perhaps more likely, an adult trying to sound like a child.

"Trick or treat my ass." Bonnie walks back to the door with silent steps. The fire in her palm grows bigger. "Who are you?"

A sigh answers her. "If I were a child I would have been deeply hurt by the tone you're using."

"If you were a child you wouldn't, first of all, sound like a double bass trying to be a violin, and secondly, you probably wouldn't look through the keyhole like that."

Another sigh is heard from the outside. "You're right."

Bonnie snorts. "So who are you?"

"Once again, I'm hurt by this." The door shakes a bit when something heavy, the body of the person, suddenly slumps against it.

"I don't know y-" Her eyes widen. "No, no... Kai?"

"Ding ding ding, correct", a jolly Kai answers her.  
Bonnie presses her lips together, her fire flickering, and narrows her eyes. "What do you want this time?"

"Candy." There is no hesitation in his voice.

"I have no candy."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're one of _those_ people." He seems to hear her question even without having to utter a word. "People with no candy or only fruit are the most horrible human beings for trick-or-treaters."

"I'm not one of _those_ people", she defends herself; Bonnie crosses her arms and a blush is spreading on her cheeks, and thus she's happy he can't see her.

"What ever you say", he says clearly not buying it. The door groans a little when Kai twists the doorknob. "Are you gonna let me in?"

She hums as if she is considering it. "Umm... no."

"What did I do to you?"

One eyebrow gets raised.

"That was a rhetorical question." A bang of a fist against the door pierce the silent house. "Please, let me in."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's Halloween; a time to appreciate, give and care for each other."

"You're thinking of Christmas", she says with a smile.

The doorknob is even colder than the floor, the metal like ice in her hand. It takes a bit of strength to open it and a few twists, but it soon gives up the battle with the witch and opens up wide.  
On the other side stands Kai smiling and leaning against the door frame. He is not wearing a costume; he has jeans and a black t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Where's your costume at? You're trick-or-treating, right?" Bonnie tilts her head to the side trying to see if she's missing something.

"I am wearing a costume." He spins around for her.

Bonnie furrows her eyebrows. "You look the same."

"I'm dressed as the hottest man on Earth." He winks at her. "Me."

A shake of the head is the only thing Bonnie can do as an answer. _His ego gets bigger every day._ She grabs the door to close it in his face, tired of his arrogance, but Kai sticks his foot in the opening and therefor stops her attempt of getting rid of him.  
"Not so fast", he grins. She follows his gaze, how it goes from her feet and up, and gives him a questioning look. "You need a costume."

Her shirt is a normal tank-top, a gray one, and she has loose pajama pants low on her hips. She didn't wake up thinking someone would visit her – the kids generally avoid her house and no one has made a hint of wanting to come over – thus she did not pick fancy clothes.

"I'm not getting a costume, Kai", she sighs and turns around.

Heavy arms embrace her; his hands take a grip of her hips, his long fingers touching her skin just above her pants.

"Oh, is that so?"

* * *

The car is too small, it would be too small for _one_ person, but here she is: sitting in the car with Kai. The road is dark and gloomy, like her mood, however now and then she see glimpses of trick-or-treaters, pumpkins heavenly glow and houses' scary decorations. Kai is sitting by the wheel, constantly rubbing his right arm where she burned him after embracing her, with a face shifting from a grin to a pout, and then back to a grin. She snorts. He shouldn't pout; he was the one touching her without permission.

No words are spoken, and frankly Bonnie is too frustrated with herself, since she agreed to the costume shopping, to speak. Her hands run trough her hair and every time she glances in Kai's direction she shakes her head.

The car ride he said would take five minutes takes twenty, and Bonnie's frustration and regret grows by every passing second.

The smell of candy corn and fabric hits her when she walks into the costume shop Kai has taken her to. Rows of clothes, make up, accessories and wigs are a maze, and while walking Bonnie is not sure she will find the way out.

The witch hisses at the costume Kai brings with him; in his hand he has a sexy cat outfit. "You aren't serious, right?" she whispers angrily. He shrugs and without a word searches for another one.

All the witch outfits are either way too revealing or stupid – she's a witch but she doesn't have warts and she doesn't have skirts like they are daisy dukes. The costumes portray her as old or slutty. _Great._  
She twists a strand of hair around her index finger. _I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind, right?_ A giggle comes from the woman by the thought of teasing him. Get a sort of revenge. With determined strides she takes one of the witch costumes with her to the changing room in the back of the store.

She feels too naked, too bare, but she won't go hiding in the changing room without showing Kai first. The store is, thank god, almost empty, so going through the maze isn't nearly as embarrassing as she thought it would be. Her costume is red and black, the dress is hugging her hourglass figure with a low neckline, thus showing a lot of cleavage and her legs are bare since the dress only reaches half way down her thighs.

The first thing she sees is Kai's broad shoulders and she halts, standing behind a corner watching him. He picks up costume after costume, either giving them a lopsided grin and then shaking his head while putting it back or a disgusted face with curled lip.

She clears her throat.

"Oh, Bonnie, I was just about to-" He turns her way but makes an abrupt stop. His gaze travels the length of her body, lingering at her legs, chest and face, and she almost laughs at how his eyes seem to devour her. Wide eyed and with his mouth slightly open.

It takes him a few seconds to find any words; his dry mouth won't move like he wants to. "Do you wanna kill me?!"

She steps back, confused, with furrowed eyebrows. "Kill you? What- eh, no", she stammers.

Kai closes his eyes and drags a hand down his face. "Looking like that.. jeez, I almost got a heart attack", he mutters. "It's cruel, that's what it is."

She shrieks in shock when he takes her hand and drags her back to the changing room. The whole walk back he runs his free hand through his hair and his back is stiff; he doesn't glance back at the witch behind him who is having a hard time keeping up with his steps.

The curtain of the changing room almost gets ripped down when he pushes her in. "Change or I will have a hard time controlling myself." Kai doesn't face her; his back is against her – waiting for her to change.

The answer is just about to leave her lips when she hears him groan and spin around, eyes hungry, and pins her against the wall of the changing room. "I can't. I can't do this." Hastily he closes the curtain, imprisoning them into their own world.  
"Your costume looks complicated, need help taking it off?" he teases with one of the worst pick-up lines in history, but she soon forgets to be irritated at him when she sees his gaze. He presses his body against hers, making his need for her obvious.

Her breath hitches, heart thumping loudly in her chest. She doesn't answer him with words; she only presses her lips against his. His hot lips pressed against hers makes her moan, and her mind goes blank when he feels his hips putting pressure on hers. The feeling of his hands roaming over her is breathtaking and in a way she doesn't believe she will be able to go back after having the sensation of his hands on her body.

The kiss makes her hotter, fire dancing on her beautiful skin, and the only thing keeping her from burning up is feeling him under her hands; he keeps her from destroying the store. Her right hand goes under his shirt, her fingers touching the skin on his abdomen, which gets her a moan of appreciation.  
He releases her lips, breathing heavily, to kiss her neck and jawline. She tilts her head back to give him better access, closes her eyes and opens her mouth while panting with a racing heart.  
His large hands travel from her face and breasts to her hips, taking a hold of them and forces them forward and therefor grinding their hips together. The pressure is sweet torture.

"More", she pants.

From her hips down to her inner things his hands wander. His fingers touches her like whispers, ghosts on her skin, which is not what she wants.

" _Kai_."

He captures her lips once again, but this time he makes her legs hug his middle. Her dress is rolled up, revealing more skin, and her sweet spot is painfully lined with his hard on. His kisses on her jaw becomes biting and nibbling, the pain weirdly arousing. Bonnie arches her back, pressing herself even more against Kai, and he teases her by touching her inner thigh and drawing circles farther and farther in, inching closer to her wetness.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Bonnie", he whispers moaning into her ear.

Her blood is singing, for every second her craving for more grows, and in the back of her mind she knows this shouldn't be happening. She should burn him like she did before, but the thought gets killed every time he kisses her or touches her.

Her hands around his neck dives down between them to buckle up his belt, her fingers are just about to open the clasp when she hears a weird thumping noise. Her head jerks up. Her heart is beating in her chest like crazy, and so is Kai's, but it's not their hearts making the sound. It's coming closer – Kai is either ignoring it or not hearing it because he continues to explore her body – and she soon realizes with a gasp it's footsteps.

"Kai, stop", she pants and hits him on the shoulder, hard enough for him to grunt at her but soft enough to not hurt him. "Someone's coming", she whispers.

He stares up at her; his eyes are still clouded. "So?"

"' _So?'_ Are you crazy? We are in a store, and it's soon closing time!"

A warm breath tickles her neck when he snuggles his face in the crook of her neck; he sighs. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the store is clos-" the curtain gets pushed to the side by a young man, perhaps in his twenties, and he freezes in his place when he sees the two of them. A blush stains his cheeks, matching Bonnie's, and he coughs.

A low growl can be heard by Kai when he stares at the young man, and he moves so he's a wall between Bonnie and the other man, covering her from his gaze.

"Kai, let me down", she commands. "We gotta go."

"What idiot goes into an occupied changing room?", Kai mutters, but he does as she says.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but-" The boy makes an awkward hand gesture. "You gotta leave."

Kai is just about to open his mouth – Bonnie can only imagine the things he's about to say – but she covers his mouth with her hand. "We will, sorry for, um, this. We're going to leave."

She grabs Kai's hand, pushing him and the wide eyed boy out of the changing room to change back to her normal clothes, and leaves the two men to have a staring competition outside.  
When she comes out again the two of them are still looking at each other, however Kai has murder in his eyes and the boy has fear.

She takes it upon herself to take Kai by the hand and exit the shop. The strength she has to use to get him to the car results in her getting sweaty, and Kai is not helping. When they finally sits in the car, and he has sighed for the 100th time, she asks what's wrong.

"We didn't buy you a costume", he pouts; the pout is the pout of the century.

"That's fine, the time for trick-or-treating is over anyway", she assures him, hoping she can lighten his bad mood. She shivers a bit thinking of what he has done while being in a bad mood.

"I wanted the candy", he murmurs, and rests his chin in his hand while looking out the window.

Bonnie pats his hand resting on the wheel. "I'll buy you candy", she smiles at him.

He chuckles. "Who am I kidding, I don't want candy, what I really want is your number."

"Is that another one of your pick-up lines?" _What's the deal with him and pick-up lines?_

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you won't need a broom, beautiful witch, because you you've already swept me off my feet."

He deserved to get burned.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another oneshot with Halloween theme, what do you think?  
This was kind of my first time writing something "smutty" (even though it was quite light) so... yeah [blushes] Do you think I should do more of it; more oneshots/fanfics with smut? Yes? No?  
Ask and comment away! **

**No beta, any mistakes are my mistakes  
May we meet again in the next thing I write (probably Halloween oneshot, 'cause damn this is a lot of fun writing)!  
Happy Halloween, Bonkamily ;) **


End file.
